


Wind Me Up

by flyinghome21



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Canon Compliant, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Light Spanking, M/M, Manhandling, Smut, Tease Louis, bratty louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyinghome21/pseuds/flyinghome21
Summary: Louis is a tease and a brat. Harry can only take so much.





	Wind Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Cass' fault, as always. In my defense, she said the words "Bratty Louis" and "manhandling" so who was I to say no?
> 
> To Louis (and his bum), Harry, and God--sorry lol.
> 
> To all my group chats, y'all are the best!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to One Direction, this is a work of fiction.

Harry Styles was going to lose his mind.

He didn’t know how he got here. The day had started off normally. He had woken up at 7AM, kissed his sleeping fiancée’s forehead and went for a run through the foggy streets of London. Not many people had been out since it was a Sunday and it had been a peaceful hour. By the time he’d picked up coffee and breakfast, as was their Sunday tradition, it was gone half-eight.

Harry supposed that’s when it really started.

Harry heard the shower in their shared ensuite shut off as he walked into the bedroom and plopped down on the edge of the unmade ( _thanks Lou_ ) bed. Louis walked out of the bathroom, tanned body glistening with water droplets and he was completely naked. Despite being together for nearly nine years, Harry’s heart still fluttered, and his dick still responded enthusiastically, whenever he saw his boy’s beautiful body.

Louis noticed him staring and smirked. “What?”

“Nothing,” Harry said. It wasn’t as convincing as he’d hoped. “Did I wake you when I left?”

“Nah, I got up twenty minutes ago.”

Louis raised his arms above his head and stretched, the muscles of his stomach going taut. His dick, which was soft and resting against his thigh, twitched with the movement.

“That’s…that’s good.”

Louis only smirked at him again in response. He let his arms drop to his sides and turned to face their dresser. He bent over at the waist, touching the tips of his fingers to the floor by his feet. Harry was met with the sight of Louis’ perfect bum and he had to stop the strangled noise from escaping his throat.

“Lou—what are you doing?”

“Stretching….?” It was said so innocently that Harry almost believed him. _Almost._

Louis rose back to his full height and spun around. Water droplets flew from his shaggy hair from the abrupt movement.

“Do you know where my Adidas trackies are?” He asked suddenly. He padded over to Harry and stood in front of him. Harry was eye-level with his dick.

“I—umm—”

“My eyes are up here, Harold.”

Harry trailed his eyes from Louis’ lovely dick, up his chest until finally settling on his smug face. The little menace knew exactly what he was doing. He was a pro, after all.

“What?” Harry asked. He had forgotten what Louis wanted in the first place.

“My Adidas trackies,” Louis said again. “The ones I always wear.” He leaned down, hands on either side of Harry’s hips. Their faces were _very_ close.

“You—you have so many,” Harry replied feebly. He forcibly swallowed.

“Yeah but I want me favourite ones.” Louis grinned at him. “The ones with the hole in the cuff.”

“Laundry,” Harry said. “I did the wash yesterday. They’re down there.” Louis seemed to accept his answer. The grin never left his face.

“You know what you should do?” Louis’ lips were inches away from his own. Harry could feel his warm breath as he spoke. “Right now?”

Harry sincerely hoped the answer would make his half-hard dick happy. “What, love?”

“Take a bloody shower,” Louis said with a giggle. He shoved Harry’s chest so that he fell back onto the bed. “You stink, Harold!”

With that, he was out of the room, walking naked through their house in search of his specific pair of trackies that just so happened to be in the wash. Harry had watched Louis’ arse jiggle as he walked, purposefully swaying his hips as he disappeared from the room. With a loud groan, he had laid there for a few moments and willed his dick to behave.

Harry knew it was going to be a long day.

…

It had only gotten worse since the morning.

Since they were both given some time off, they decided that they would mostly stay home and relax. Lord knew they both deserved time away from everyone and everything for a few days. Truthfully, Harry liked these days the best. When it was only him and Louis and no one else. In their line of work and especially in their situation, time alone as a couple was absolutely vital.

Except on the days when Louis decided to be a right tease and drove Harry up the wall. Of course, he loved every minute of it. But he wasn’t about to admit that to Louis right now.

Harry spent most of the morning in his home studio. He had a song he wanted to finish for a while. Louis had been in and out of the studio, alternating between working on his own music and playing FIFA when he needed a break. Harry was nearly finished when Louis came into the studio and threw himself into the nearest chair.

Harry nearly choked on his own spit when he looked up at him. “Where is your shirt?”

“I got hot.”

“You’re never hot,” Harry said with a huff. “You’re always bloody freezing.”

Louis shrugged. “I’m hot today.”

“Uh-huh.”

Louis was shirtless and barefoot and wearing bright blue Kappa trackies. Wait. Harry did a double take and looked back up at Louis who just looked bored. But his eyes were a dead giveaway. They sparkled with mischief.

“Where are your Adidas trackies?!”

“Hmm?” Louis looked down at himself as if he wasn’t whining for a specific pair of trackies earlier. “Oh, I wanted these ones.”

“The ones that were in our closet?”

“Yup.”

“And not in the wash?”

“Nope.”

“Louis—”

“I’m hungry,” Louis said suddenly, cutting him off. He got to his feet. “What’s for lunch?”

“I—there’s curry leftover,” Harry said. Louis could be a hurricane sometimes and he was often left flustered. “From last night.”

“Oh.” Louis shook his head. “Not in the mood for curry again.”

Harry had to physically close his mouth to stop the groan from escaping. Louis was most _definitely_ in a mood. Harry didn’t know whether he wanted to throttle him or bend him over the nearest flat surface and fuck it out of him. His dick was certainly in favor of option two. But he was well-versed in this little game of Louis’, they had been playing it for years. So he willed his temper and his dick to relax. He wasn’t giving in, not yet.

“We don’t have much else, Lou,” Harry said. “We planned last night to have the curry for lunch today.”

“Not in the mood,” Louis repeated. The mischief in his eyes seemed to grow ten-fold. “You’ll have to figure something out then!”

Louis turned and flounced away, hips swaying again. Harry barely refrained from slamming his head against the mixing console.

…

Lunch time proved worse for Harry’s (seemingly) perpetual boner.

After a solid twenty minutes of back and forth about the stupid curry (Louis was in the mood for everything but and fought valiantly for pizza for a while), they finally reached a suitable conclusion. Suitable for Louis, that is. Harry all but pleaded with him to just eat the curry until Louis finally fixed him with the most “innocent” stare, looking at him through his lashes in the way he knew drove Harry crazy.

“Okay,” he said. The sweetness dripping from his voice was deceiving. “I’ll eat the curry. But you have to watch an episode of Game of Thrones with me.” He batted his eye-lashes and Harry felt his dick give a twitch. “And I have to sit on your lap. It’s the most comfortable.”

Harry was going to bend him over the kitchen counter, right then and there and be done with it but he refrained. He wanted to see how far Louis would go. The whole point of their game was for Louis to tease him until he snapped and he did love to be teased, sue him.

“Fine,” he grit out. “I’ll heat it up. Go start the show.”

Ten minutes later, he was seriously regretting his decision to not bend Louis over the kitchen counter.

“Fuck, this is good,” Louis moaned as he shoved another bite of the curry into his mouth. “I love this place. Best curry.”

“Right,” Harry said, clenching his jaw. “Glad you’re pleased.”

Louis hummed in response and continued to eat and watch his show. Harry groaned internally as someone on screen was beheaded. It was hard enough to eat his lunch with his lap full of a very _squirmy_ Louis. Seeing blood and gore on the screen made his stomach turn. How Louis could watch all that while eating was beyond him.

Harry reached around Louis to drop his container of half-eaten food onto the coffee table. He couldn’t eat anymore. Louis purposefully shifting his bum on his lap wasn’t helping matters much. Neither was the fact that Louis was free-balling in his joggers. Harry’s dick was getting harder every time Louis pushed against it and Harry was ready to pass out.

Louis finished eating and dropped his container onto the table next to Harry’s. He settled back against Harry’s chest for a moment, his naked back against Harry’s thin t-shirt. Harry could feel the heat radiating off of him. It was nice for a few moments. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and hooked his chin over his shoulder. It was relaxing and Harry was about to breathe a sigh of relief.

That was until Louis got restless and leaned forward again, perched on Harry’s lap and shifting relentlessly for the next twenty minutes. Harry could just—Louis was already on his lap, Harry could just flip him over and slap his arse until he cried and begged and said he was sorry. Lord knew he deserved it. But no. Not yet. Harry could hold out a bit longer.

“Going for a smoke,” Louis announced as soon as the episode finished. He was off of Harry’s lap and out the door without a glance.

“I’ll clean up,” Harry mumbled to himself as he shut off the TV and gathered the takeaway containers.

 _Fuck,_ he thought to himself. _I don’t know how long I can do this for._

…

It all came to head late in the afternoon. That’s to say, Harry finally reached the end of his rope and snapped.

Harry found himself sitting on the couch in their living room, a few hours after lunch, with his dick still half-hard and his patience dangerously thin.

After Louis came back from having a cigarette, he threw himself onto the couch and quietly continued watching Game of Thrones.

Sort of.

He may not have said anything or outright acted like a tease but he still drove Harry crazy. Harry was sat next to him working on his laptop and Louis would either keep poking him in the thigh with his toes or absentmindedly run his fingers up and down his own bare chest. Harry would see the movement out of the corner of his eye and force himself to ignore it.

Even when Louis began to lightly palm his own dick through his joggers, Harry kept his eyes on the screen. Not yet, not yet.

When the episode he was watching ended, Louis shut off the TV and faced Harry.

“What are you doing, Haz?”

“Work,” Harry said, without looking up. “I have to send this e-mail and I’ll be finished.”

“I’m bored.”

“Give me a minute, love.”

Louis groaned dramatically. Harry saw him reach for a bag of Haribos on the coffee table in his peripheral vision. He heard the packet being ripped open and heard Louis chew obnoxiously on a few. The first one that Louis lobbed at him hit his thigh and bounced onto the floor.

He. Was. So. Done.

“Louis.”

 _Ping._ Another one hit his shoulder.

“Louis, seriously.”

 _Ping._ His ear.

“I’m not kidding.”

 _Ping._ His cheek.

“Louis, you’re being a bloody brat right now.”

“And what?”

Harry made the mistake of turning to look at him. Louis had one eyebrow raised, the side of his mouth quirked up in the most devilish of smirks. Louis threw one more gummy bear at him and caught him square between the eyes.

Harry hit ‘send’ on his e-mail and everything exploded.

“That’s it!”

Harry all but slammed his laptop shut and stood from the couch. He grabbed a wide-eyed Louis by the wrist and hauled him up and over his shoulder. Louis’ squawk of protest was loud.

“What the fuck, Harold?!” He slammed his fists against Harry’s back. “Put me down!”

“Not a chance, you bloody menace,” Harry said. He gripped Louis’ legs tightly so he wouldn’t fall.

“Fuck!” Louis pinched his bum, _hard._

“Stop it, Louis,” Harry said with a grunt as he began to climb up the stairs. He was seething but so, so turned on. He’d been waiting for this moment all day.

Louis swore and struggled against him the entire way. As if this wasn’t what he was angling for since he walked out of their bathroom naked.

Harry entered their bedroom and unceremoniously dropped Louis onto the bed. Louis landed on his back with a huff. He glared up at Harry looking every bit like a disgruntled kitten. Harry would chuckle and be endeared if he wasn’t so simultaneously annoyed and aroused.

This was even worse than the time Louis wouldn’t stop calling his song ‘Only Angel’, ‘Only _Anal’_ because _“isn’t that what you exclusively do, Harold? Only anal?”_ Harry was highly amused at the pun and slightly upset that he hadn’t come up with it himself. It didn’t stop him from fucking Louis into the mattress until he was crying and boneless though.

Louis was perched on his elbows, looking up at him expectantly. _Brat._

Harry remained standing at the edge of the bed and quickly removed his shirt and joggers. He didn’t miss the way Louis’ eyes widened. His dick was fully hard and flushed an angry red. The tables were turned from that morning when Louis was the naked one. But now Harry was in control.

Harry reached forward and gripped Louis’ hair tightly, pulling him forward and giving him no choice but to scramble to his knees and move where Harry wanted him to. Louis was on his hands and knees with his face inches away from Harry’s dick. Harry tilted Louis’ head up to look at him.

“I would slap your arse raw if I didn’t need to come so bad,” Harry said and Louis moaned. Warm breath hit his dick and it made precome spurt from his tip. _Fuck._ “So why don’t you put that bratty mouth to good use?”

Harry didn’t give him a chance to speak. He gripped Louis’ already disheveled hair tighter and pulled him towards his dick. Louis opened his mouth without hesitation and swallowed him whole. Harry groaned long and loud. _Finally._

Louis let himself be led by Harry’s tight hold on his hair. He was so good, a bloody cock-sucking expert.

“Fuck, Lou, fuck, baby, so good.”

Louis moaned around his dick and the vibration drove him wild. Harry restrained himself from thrusting into Louis’ mouth. He knew he’d come in an instant if he did. Instead he guided Louis’ head up down, swearing and moaning every time Louis would press his tongue against the vein on the underside of his cock.

“Fuck, Lou,” he swore as he pulled Louis off. The trail of spit connecting Louis mouth to his tip nearly had him coming right there. “No more, baby. I want to come inside of you.”

“Yeah—want.” Louis’ voice was rough and his eyes glassy. Harry gently pushed him until he was flat on his back.

“Gonna fuck you real good, love,” he said as he pulled Louis’ joggers off and dropped them to the floor. Louis’ dick sprang up against his stomach, pink and glistening. “Hands and knees for me.”

Louis silently rushed to obey and he presented himself to Harry. His arse looked obscene as he slowly swayed from side to side. Harry couldn’t help but reach out and stroke the soft skin. Louis shuddered and goosebumps rose under Harry’s fingertips. All of the events of the day rushed back to Harry in that moment and he didn’t hesitate in landing two harsh slaps on Louis’ bum, one on each cheek. Louis cried out and fell forward onto his elbows.

“Sorry, baby,” Harry said and he wasn’t at all. “You know you deserved those.”

It was a testament to how fucked out Louis already was when he didn’t reply, only pushed himself back up on his hands, slightly wiggled his bum and waited. Harry wasted no time in grabbing the lube and a condom from their bedside table. They didn’t regularly use condoms but Harry figured it’d make for an easier cleanup later.

Harry popped open the cap of the lube and squeezed a healthy amount onto his fingers. He threw the tube and condom onto the bed by Louis’ thigh.

“Now be a good boy for me,” Harry said as he pressed one finger inside Louis.

“Oh fuck, Haz.”

Harry silently worked his finger in and out. He wanted to take his time for a bit. He wanted Louis to beg.

“Come on,” Louis said. He pushed back on Harry’s finger insistently. “Another one!”

“Don’t be so demanding,” Harry warned. He pulled his finger out nearly all the way before pushing it back in excruciatingly slowly. “I could tease you and edge you for _hours._ Just like you did to me. Do you want that, Louis?”

“No,” Louis whimpered. “Please.”

“Good boy.”

Harry rewarded him with a second finger and swore loudly. By the time Harry started to scissor his fingers, Louis was a whimpering, incoherent mess. When Harry crooked his fingers at the right angle to hit Louis’ spot, Louis screamed and dropped down to his elbows once more.

“Fuck, Harry, fuck, fuck.”

Louis always tended to swear more when he was getting fucked.

“One more, baby,” Harry said and added a third finger. Louis was back to crying out jumbled words. “That’s it, come on, ride my fingers.”

Louis did as he was told until he couldn’t take it anymore. He cried out that he was ready and Harry quickly withdrew his fingers and reached for the condom. He was too consumed with the need to come to tease Louis anymore. He made quick work of tearing the condom open, rolling it down his length and slicking himself with probably too much lube.

The first push into Louis’ tight heat was heaven. It was what he’d been waiting for all goddamn day. Louis was alternating screaming “fuck” and his name. Neither of them were going to last very long.

“Is this what you wanted?” Harry grunted as his thrust into Louis mercilessly. “Acting like a tease and a brat all fucking day, trying to rile me up.”

“Yes, fuck, yes.”

“Say it.”

Louis moaned in response and Harry thrusted into him even harder.

“Say it, Louis. Tell me what you are.”

“Fuck, fuck.” Louis pushed back against him to meet his thrusts. “Haz, I—”

“Say it,” Harry demanded. He smacked Louis’ arse hard as he thrusted with enough force to move him up the bed. Harry smacked his arse again and Louis screamed.

“Fine, fuck, I’m a brat,” Louis half-screamed, half-sobbed. “Now fuck me, Harry, please.”

Harry thrusted into him at a punishing pace. They were both panting and sweating and nearing the edge together.

“I’m close, fuck I’m gonna come.”

Harry pulled out suddenly and Louis whined high in his throat.

“Flip over,” Harry ordered. “On your back.”

Louis flipped over faster than Harry had ever seen him do anything and Harry kneeled on the bed. Louis immediately wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist and pulled him forward. Harry grabbed Louis’ wrists and pinned them above his head with both hands. Louis’ eyes were completely blown out and he had dried tears on his flushed cheeks. His lips were bitten red. Harry leaned down to sweetly kiss him as he pushed back inside of him.

Louis groaned a soft “fuck” into his mouth. Harry shifted his hips and began thrusting in earnest. Louis cried out as Harry hit his spot every time.

“Fuck, Haz, I’m gonna come.”

“Come for me, baby,” Harry said. He pushed Louis’ wrists in the bed harder. “Come on, lovely, show me what a good boy you are. Come untouched for me.”

One more hard thrust and Louis was shooting all over his stomach and chest, some landing in the dips of his collarbones. Harry followed him over the edge a few moments later, shooting hot and hard into the condom. Harry dropped onto his back beside Louis. Both were spent and panting heavily.

Harry quickly removed the condom, tied it and threw it in the general direction of the bin. He’d make sure to clean it later.

“Lou, you with me?”

“No—yes—I don’t know.”

Harry turned to find a fucked out but grinning Louis. His voice was completely shot.

“Fuck,” Louis said, wincing. “I think you may have killed me this time.”

Harry snorted. “You say that literally every time, love.”

“Do not.”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Why did you make me flip over?” Louis asked. He looked down at the cooling come on his chest in disdain. “Ugh, sticky.”

“I just washed the comforter a couple of days ago,” Harry said. “I didn’t need to wash yet another cum stain out of it.”

Louis scoffed and Harry heard him mutter “bloody dork” under his breath. Harry saw the moment the idea formed in Louis’ mind.

“Louis, I swear to God,” he said. “If you think for one second that you’re gonna flip over and wipe your come all over the blanket, I will make sure you can’t sit for a week.” For good measure he added, “And you have interviews all week. I will make sure the entire world knows why you look so uncomfortable.”

“You’re really not over the Dallas incident are you?” Louis muttered with a roll of his eyes.

“Louis!”

“Okay, fine!” Louis said and snuggled into Harry’s side. He must have really had the brattiness fucked out of him. For which Harry was glad. “I won’t mess up your precious blanket.”

“Thank you.”

They laid in silence for a while, Louis with his head on Harry’s shoulder, drawing patterns in Harry’s chest with his finger tips and Harry running his hand through Louis’ sweaty hair.

“I love you.”

Harry felt his heart threaten to explode in his chest. “Love you too, Lou.”

“But I’m also fucking sticky and gross,” Louis said and Harry had to laugh. “And I’m starving.”

“All right, princess,” Harry said and got to his feet. He grabbed Louis by the hand and pulled him to a standing position. “Let’s take a shower and then we can order dinner.”

“Pizza?” Louis asked hopefully. The mischievous glint was back in his eyes.

“Anything for you, darling.”

Louis’ pleased grin turned into an indignant squeal when Harry picked him up effortlessly and slung him over his shoulder again. The sensation of dried cum transferring from Louis’ skin to his own was gross but oh well.

“Harold, what the bloody hell are you doing?!”

“We’re going to shower.”

“Yes but why the fuck are you carrying me?”

Harry couldn’t help from adopting a wide grin of his own. “Round two.”

…

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!! Thanks for reading, please leave a kudos or comment to tell me what you thought :)
> 
> @sunshinetommo28 on Twitter


End file.
